


Scattered Pictures (Twilight 25: Round 8 Entries)

by Missus_T



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Twilight 25 Challenge, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_T/pseuds/Missus_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twilight 25 Challenge (Round 8): In three months, using twenty-five picture prompts, complete twenty-five unrelated flashes - 300 to 500 words each. Mostly E/B. Rated M just in case. (Prompt pictures are no longer available as site is no longer in existence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trax

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #25  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward

            The first eight weeks of the band's summer tour had been good. Time had flown by in a rush of bars, cheap motels and fast food that inevitably gave his brother Emmett gas. They'd seen some amazing sights and met equally amazing people. They'd even picked up some groupies who followed them for a few shows until they figured out that Garrett was the only true "Rock Star" in the group. The rest of them were loyal to girls who remained waiting at home.

            With two weeks left, Edward was over the grind of packing up and driving from town to town. Besides that, he wanted to get home to his girl. He grinned just thinking about her. They'd only been dating a few weeks before the band hit the road, but they'd managed to talk on the phone almost every day while they were apart. They also texted, snapchatted and left Facebook messages on each other's walls. He was glad for technology and the cheap airfare that had allowed her to visit during the middle of the trip, but he still missed her like crazy and wanted to get home to know if they could make things work.

            "Hey, man. What are you doing?" Jasper, their brilliant and always stoned bass player, asked as he made his way to the train tracks where Edward sat with his guitar case and a notebook full of lyrics.

            "Just writing some shit down." Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Stuff I've been thinking about. Phrases that would make good hooks or whatever. You know."

            "What's that?" He kicked his foot towards the piece of cardboard sitting beside me before he bent to pick it up.

            "A sign. Take a picture of me with it so I can send it to Bella."

            "You're so whipped, man," he laughed, shaking his head. "It's nice to see. Me and Ali have been together so long we don't do corny shit like this anymore."

            Edward grinned, not denying anything. He knew he was hung-up on Bella, but he also knew Alice had Jasper wrapped around her finger. "I can take your picture next."

            "Really? That'd be cool. Then when she's pissed about the picture of my junk I sent earlier, I can send her this as an apology…" He grinned. "You send Bella pictures of your junk? Ali get's mad, but more often than not we end up having phone sex, or Skype sex, so I keep doing it. Law of averages and all that."

            "Right," Edward nodded, wondering again how their pothead friend maintained his 4.0 G.P.A

            "Give me your phone." Jasper made a 'gimme' motion and reached towards Edward until he handed over his iPhone. "Now, unbutton your shirt a little bit, man. Show a little skin."

            Edward laughed, but did as Jasper suggested before crouching down to prop his sign against his leg.

            Jasper lined up the shot and smiled. "Perfect. Say, 'Pussy whipped!'


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella

            I sat on the floor and flipped through the box of pictures I'd found under my parent's bed. They spanned almost thirty years, a mix of scenic shots and group pictures.

            Mount Rainier. The Space Needle. Giant Redwood trees. Washington, D.C. and the White House. An unknown beach somewhere. The Pacific coast. A 'Welcome to Arizona' sign. And my mother in front of the Eiffel Tower.

            When had Renee gone to Paris?

            I held it up for a closer look, then flipped it over to see if there was anything on the back.

            Sure enough, my mother's loopy, childish writing identified the date as October of 1979. Two years before my parents had even met.

            I tried to imagine my mother then. Would she have been any different than the young, carefree gypsy I had always known? Had she been more responsible before she met Charlie and he started taking care of her or had she simply drifted through life even then?

            "Bells?" My father's voice startled me, and I turned to see him standing in the doorway watching me with his eyes full of concern. "What are you doing up here?"

            I stood, wiping the dust from my jeans, and held the box towards him. "I found these pictures."

            "Oh, wow," he laughed, immediately reaching for the picture of the three of them on a rocky beach outside of La Push when I was about five. "I remember this day. We went for a long walk with the Blacks. Billy was trying out his new camera, and it started raining about two minutes after we took this picture. Your mother had to cram the thing into her big purse to keep it dry. She forgot to give it back, and we had it for weeks."

            I stood beside him and studied the picture. I wished we were still that happy family, but wishes meant nothing and my prayers certainly hadn't been answered.

            "Daddy, did you know mom went to Paris?" I pulled the picture out of the stack and held it out.

            He sighed and smiled sadly. "She always wanted to go back. I can't believe she never told you about it."

            "I had no idea. I wish I could ask her." My voice cracked, and my eyes filled with tears. I was so mad at her, but more than that I was pissed at fate. My mom had slipped in and out of our lives for so many years that I'd hardly gotten to know her, and now I never would. The last time I'd visited, she thought I was her sister and asked if I was a spy.

            "You should go," Charlie said, nodding and putting his arm around me. "She'd like that, to think that you got to see it in person, too."

            "She won't know," I mumbled.

            He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

            "No, but you will."


	3. Middle of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            "Oh, yeah. Fuck. Feels so good."

            She arched against him, as if she could push her body closer when they were already wrapped around each other from breast to toe.

            He thrust into her over and over, impossibly managing to hit her g-spot every time. She was incredibly wet, whimpering and crying out as he continued to murmur dirty words in her ear and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

            "You're so fucking tight. Oh yeah. Squeeze me. Just like that. Fuck. Your pussy is amazing."

            He grunted, driving into her even harder a few times, and she knew she'd be deliciously bruised in the morning. With a twist of the hip he changed the angle he stroked into her with, and the orgasm she chased blew through her like wildfire. Her fingers clamped down on his ass and she threw her head back in a silent scream.

            He loved how he could draw a million sounds out of her, but when she came really hard it was like he'd stolen her voice. That, combined with her fingernails scratching the hell out of his backside, was enough to push him over the edge, and he came with a loud groan in her ear. His weight on her was comforting for a moment, until it was stifling. She pushed his shoulder and he rolled off, pulling her into his arms and panting in her ear.

            When her heart stopped pounding and his breathing evened and quieted to let her know he was already asleep, the sounds of the night returned. Crickets chirped right outside the window and cars on the highway flew by, the traffic so loud in the small room that at times she felt like she was lying down in the middle of the road.

            She hated the apartment, but she loved her husband, and he swore it was only for a little while, until he finished law school. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, putting her head on his chest. The slow thump, thump of his heart and the rhythmic whooshing of the traffic eventually lulled her to sleep.


	4. Castle in My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6  
> Pairing/Character(s): Eadbhárd/Isibéal (aka Edward/Bella)

            I couldn't believe it was real.

            It wasn't famous, just another historic building in the Irish countryside. It wasn't on my map, but my heart stuttered when it came into view. It was the very same castle I'd seen in my dreams hundreds, if not thousands, of times.

            As I child, I'd dreamed of exploring the hallways and dark rooms alone, but as I got older things changed and there was a boy in the castle with me. We were about the same age, and over the years we grew up together. He didn't dress like anyone I knew, but like someone who stepped out of a museum. I'd Googled it a few years ago, and I knew the crest on the wall belonged to the Cullen family. He always had a unique scent, a mix of wood smoke, sweat and pine trees. His shaggy hair was a coppery brown with hints of gold when the light hit it just right.

            I'd tried to speak to him over the years, but I was never sure if heard me. He smiled, and once I thought he reached out to me, but he never spoke a word. I'd heard someone call him Eadbhárd, and I told him my name, wishing he would hear it.

            I couldn't explain it, but there was something about him that soothed me. He made me feel like I'd found some piece of myself I hadn't known I was missing.

            **xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

            It was late afternoon, and I felt an urgent pull to see the inside of the castle. I felt anxious, like if I waited another day the castle would disappear. My steps hurried, and I made my way inside. Just like the exterior, the inside of the castle matched my dreams to the last detail.

            After an hour of walking around in a daze, I stopped in the ballroom. Making my way to the hearth, I traced the stone with my fingers. I closed my eyes and let everything else slip away. I wondered where Eadbhárd was. In reality. In time. I wanted to wish for a time machine, but knew it would only be helpful if I knew where to send it.

            _Isibéal._

            I shivered and shook my head. There wasn't anyone else in the room. No one to say my name in English or in Gaelic.

            "Eadbhárd?" I whispered, praying it was him.

            _Don't be afraid, Isibéal. I knew one day you would come._

            "Where are you?" I was still empty and achingly alone.

            _I'm closer than you think, and now that you're here… I know we'll find each other._

            "How can you be so sure?" I wasn't sure of anything.

            _You're here, aren't you? Have faith, love. We'll be together soon._

            I shivered when I felt a hand cup my face and soft lips kiss my forehead. Warmth surrounded me, like he'd wrapped me in his arms.

            Eadbhárd was right. Finding each other was a miracle.

            Anything was possible.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

            We'd been through this twice before. Both times ended with me crying myself to sleep and Edward not being sure how to act around me for a couple of days. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby, he did—we both did—there was just this bizarre sense of relief and loss that neither of us knew what to do with.

            This time I resigned myself to do it on my own. Edward was out of town for two days, so I had plenty of time to either recover from the blow or plan one hell of a reveal.

            I spent the morning doing household chores and drinking a big sports bottle of water, then I took a shower and peed in a cup. Having done this before, I knew that one test-stick wasn't enough no matter what the results were. I dipped two sticks, threw on my favorite sweater, started the timer on my phone and went to sit on the bed to wait.

            I'd never been more aware of the sound of the clock in the hallway. Or the dust on the ceiling fan and the amount of traffic on our street in the middle of the day. Two minutes of absolute stillness without anyone around magnified everything.

            Flopping back on the bed, I still had another minute to wait. I sighed and whispered a prayer, explaining to God that I was ready for this. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and counted to thirty. Then I stood as the clock counted down and made my way back to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway.

            It was one thing to be ready to be pregnant, but another altogether to read the results. It was kind of like childbirth—I didn't think anyone was ever ready for that.

            Edward's ringtone started to play as I stepped into the bathroom, and my head was such a mess that I swiped the screen to answer without thinking.

            "Hey, babe."

            "Hey, babe, yourself."

            I couldn't keep my eyes off of the stick on the counter. My stomach flipped, and Edward's voice was static in my ear.

            "Did you hear me? I'm going to finish up and come home tomorrow."

            "What? Yeah. That's good. Will you be home for dinner? I'll make something special."

            I didn't know what the hell I was saying, but I suddenly had one less day to get myself together.

            "That'd be great, but you don't have to. I can grab something on the way from the airport."

            "No." I cleared my throat lightly and licked my lips, "It's no trouble. I've already got something in mind."

            "Sorry, B, hang on a sec."

            His voice was muffled as he spoke to someone else, and I let my hand trail down to my stomach.

            "Damn. Sorry, I've got to help these guys. I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you!"

            "Love you, too!"

            Just like that he was gone, and I was left staring at the little pink plus sign.


	6. Cosmopolitans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

            For about the tenth time that night, Edward asked himself what the fuck he was thinking when he decided to buy a bar. He'd loved it for the first few years, but somewhere along the line he'd started to burn out. He worked nights, holidays, and every major sporting event known to man. Hell, there was even a regular who wanted him to get some extra channels so he could watch cricket.

            His best waitress and cousin, Rose, set her tray down hard on the bar top. "Two mojitos, a Captain and Coke, and four cosmos for the bachelorette party."

            With his back to her, he nodded and finished the drink he was making, holding back an eye roll even though she couldn't see him. Fucking cosmopolitans. It'd been almost ten years since Sex and the City went off the air and he was still making the damn things like they were the latest craze.

            He heard a gigglesnort and glanced over his shoulder to see who was laughing. He froze, his eyes locking with a gorgeous brunette who'd brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

            Her shoulders shook and her eyes sparkled with laughter.

            Suddenly, he was in no hurry to make drinks. He turned and slid the completed drink in front of one of his regulars before using the age old excuse of wiping the bar to make his way in front of her.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Nothing!" She blushed and shook her head.

            He put his elbows on the bar and leaned closer to her. "You can tell me, you know."

            Their eyes held but she kept her mouth shut. He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

            With a shrug, he started making the drinks, because although he'd love to stand and flirt with her, the bachelorette girls would only continue to spend money if he made their cocktails. He muddled the mint and sugar for the mojitos and made the Captain and Coke with a wedge of lime before starting the dreaded cosmos.

            She giggled again as he rattled the ice in the cocktail shaker. He raised his brow again, and she burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he poured the drinks and loaded them on Rose's tray.

            "Alright!" She shook her head. "It's dumb. I was just wondering what Carrie Bradshaw would think if she knew people were still sucking down cosmos like there was no tomorrow."

            "Not dumb at all, sweetheart." He smirked and slid a glass of leftover cosmo to her. "In fact, I've often wondered the same thing."

            "Really?"

            He nodded. "Yup. But you know what I'm wondering about right now?"

            She shook her head before taking a sip.

            Reaching forward, he pushed some of her hair over her shoulder. "Your name."

            Her eyes dropped to her drink for a second, then she raised them to his, reaching her hand towards him. "It's Bella. And you are?"

            "Edward. And I'm very pleased to meet you."


	7. Roof Sit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Angela

            With a sigh, I grabbed the upper frame and pulled myself through the window and onto the roof. Charlie had freaked out the first time he'd caught me, but he let it slide when I told him I felt better out there - freer, like I could breathe. He didn't like it, but at that point he would support anything that didn't make me cry or rock in the corner.

            Five years later, I still liked to sit out there. Whenever I came home I found myself on the roof, thinking, remembering, trying to forget.

            When the Cullens left in high school, I was lost. My first love, my best friend, and the kindest mother figure I had ever known were gone in a the blink of an eye.

            Eventually I got better, but I wasn't quite the same. I was always just a little off. A little quiet. Depression will do that to a girl. I learned to get by without them. I didn't need Alice to guide me. I didn't count on Jasper to calm me down. I got by without Emmett making me laugh. Carlisle's squeezes to my shoulder and Esme's hugs were the hardest to go without. I mean, other than all things Edward. The way he looked at me. The way he smelled. His crooked smile. His cool, firm skin. The feel of his chest against my back when I slept.

            The way he broke my fucking heart and walked away like I'd meant nothing.

            Yeah. I still wasn't over that. I wasn't sure I ever would be.

            My cell phone rang and I fumbled to answer it. "Yeah?"

            "Get off the roof."

            My best friend's voice was monotone, almost robotic, and I stifled a laugh.

            "I'm not on the roof."

            There was a loud sigh, and I could picture her shaking her head. "You just got to your dad's house, right? You're on the roof."

            "You know me too well, Angela."

            "True facts. Now go find some eggs to throw at the Cullen's house when you do a drive by."

            It was my turn to sigh. "I'm not going to do a drive by."

            "Yeah, and you're not on the fucking roof right now. At least do something constructive."

            "Like egging their house?"

            "Oh," she cackled, "so you admit you're driving over there?"

            "I didn't say that!"

            "You don't have to."

            "Ang…"

            "Bells…"

            "Alright, I may have been wondering if, you know, the house was for sale or falling apart or anything."

            It was quiet for a minute. "Well, it's a good thing I'm at my parents' and I already bought a dozen eggs."

            "You're the best BFF, ever."

            "But you're still not throwing eggs."

            "Probably not."

            "Can we throw them at Mike's house?"

            "Game on."

            "Sweet! Get in that piece of shit truck of yours and come get me!"

            I took a deep breath and smiled, thankful for Angela. She always pulled me up when I stumbled.

            "I'll be right there."


	8. Ghost in the Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            Emmett pulled the car off the road and parked under a sprawling oak tree. Jasper was grounded but was supposed to sneak out to meet us so we could go to Alice's house. He just had to walk through the trees and cut through the graveyard to get to us.

            I hated the fucking graveyard. Alice liked to wander through the rows and make stone rubbings of the headstones. She kept a fucking binder full of them. She took creepy pictures too, of the cemetery and the old abandoned stone church in the woods near La Push. I stayed in the car. If we simply drove past a cemetery, I raised my feet and held my breath.

            Emmett and Rose got out of the car leaving the passenger door open for me and Edward. I didn't move.

            "You want me to shut the door?" Edward tried not to smile, but the corner of his mouth still lifted.

            "Yes, please."

            He wasn't afraid of ghosts. Or graveyards. He didn't believe in evil spirits. He thought your soul was connected to your living body and when one light went out, so did the other.

            He scooted over and leaned out to grab the handle, yanking the door shut, then he slid back over and put his arm around me. Pulling me tight to his side, he kissed the side of my head.

            "It's okay, baby. I won't let anything hurt you."

            I huffed and turned into his chest, trying to focus on him and not the scary stuff outside the car.

            "I hate this place. I don't know why we can't park down a little further, by that old farm house or something."

            He raised an eyebrow. "You mean the farmhouse that looks abandoned but really has a bunch of drug addicts sneaking in and out of it making meth?"

            I laughed at myself. "Well at least I know how to defend myself against humans! It's the ghosts and zombies that freak me out!"

            "Oh, now you're afraid of zombies?"

            "Ah, yeah. They're undead and they eat brains. Even the CDC has information on their website about preparing for the zombie apocalypse."

            "It's a joke, Bella. It was supposed to teach people to create an emergency plan."

            "I don't think it's funny. And I don't think our federal government should be joking about shit like that."

            "It's all fun and games until a zombie eats your brains."

            "Not funny."

            "Yes, it is."

            "No, it's not."

            We went back and forth like that until we were both laughing and he pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

            "I love you, Bella Swan, and I'll protect you from ghosts and zombies and all of the other scary monsters."

            Damn. I loved him, too. Especially when he was being silly and sweet.

            "Even vampires?" I teased.

            He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Especially vampires."


	9. Pool Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/(Esme POV)

            I called the kids in for dinner and started to set the table.

            Emmett and Rosalie thundered up the stairs, pushing and shoving as teenaged siblings do. Two showers kicked on upstairs a few seconds apart, and I glanced out the window, not surprised by what I saw. A single pair of wet footprints made their way around the deck to the diving board and my youngest, Edward, was poised on the platform.

            Leaning on the counter, I watched as he completed his little rituals. He shook his head, water flying everywhere, took a deep breath before putting his hands in front of himself and closing his eyes. His knees bent as his lips moved and he counted to three, then he launched himself up and into the water, making a splash. He swam the length of the pool underwater, touching the far side with his fingertips before popping out of the water and shaking his hair again. With just a few seconds pause, he pushed himself up onto the pool deck and made his way back to the diving board. It was a cycle I knew he would repeat over and over, especially now that he had the pool to himself. I watched him make two more dives before he stopped in front of the kitchen window, flashing me a crooked grin.

            "Hey, mom!"

            "Hi, sweetie. Your dives look good. Great form."

            "Thanks!"

            He grinned and his eyes sparkled, though I knew it wasn't my approval he craved. I hated the part that came next.

            "Will dad be home for dinner?"

            "No, honey, dad had to work late; I think he's still in surgery."

            The joy seemed to evaporate out of him, effectively stealing my happiness in the process as well.

            My two oldest children had already learned that while their father loved them very much, he could not always be there when they wanted him. Edward was only ten, though, and he continued to struggle with the concept of sharing his father with sick patients.

            "I'm sorry, baby. He doesn't go in until noon tomorrow. How about showing him your dives then?"

            He shrugged and dragged his wet toe across the deck. He wasn't happy, but I knew we could compromise.

            "Alright, it's almost time for dinner. You can do five more practice dives, then I'm going to have your brother tape you and we'll send it to your father."

            Edward bit the inside of his cheek, considering.

            "Come on. The video will be a teaser, a promo of the live show he'll get in the morning. Sound good?"

            Finally, he nodded and hustled over to the diving board. I sighed and ran my hands over my face just as Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

            "Did you hear?"

            "Yeah, ma. You did good. I'll go get your phone."

            "I can tape him, if you want."

            He snorted, knowing how clueless I was with that phone.

            "No, you really can't."


	10. Trifecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4  
> Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Bella (BFFs)

            "Beeeeelllllaaaa! Are you ready? We're never going to get a good spot to hear the band!"

            I groaned and continued flat-ironing my hair while she whined.

            "This band is soooo good! They're called 'All That Jazz,' cuz the lead singer's name is Jasper, and they're totally going to get a recording contract. We'll be able to say that we've been fans since...Well, since now."

            She said that about every band she dragged me to see. It didn't matter if we were in Seattle or Forks, Alice was sure she had an ear for the next big thing. She never really followed up on any of her new finds, so there was no real way to be sure, but I was pretty confident none of her bands had made it big - or had ever been offered anything resembling a recording contract.

            "Are they better than the Porno-maniacs?"

            "They're better than the Pornos. The Jazzy's blow them out of the water."

            "What about the Serpentine Snakes?"

            She groaned. "So much better than them!"

            I knew if I kept her talking she'd be too distracted to realize I was making us late. We wouldn't really be late. In fact, we'd arrive at the club before almost anyone else.

            Then Alice would assess the empty instruments on the stage and find a strategic place to make camp. She claimed to have an intricate system for making her decisions, but it all came down to the hottness scale. And, more often than not, hottness trumped musical talent. The hotter they were, the closer we danced.

            "Oh. My. God! Stop getting ready already!"

            Alice had finally realized just how much time I'd wasted. She stomped her stiletto clad foot and started pulling me out of the bathroom. Luckily, I was ready to go. I was just fluffing my hair and, well, wasting time.

            "And to think, I was going to try to introduce you to the hot bass player with an amazing jaw and l-o-o-o-o-o-ng fingers."

            "There's a hot bass player?" They were my kryptonite. Rhythm and long-as-sin fingers. And this one was hot? UNF.

            "Nope." She pursed her lips and shook her head as she handed me my wallet. "I'm not saying another word. You're on your own, hooker."

            "Come on, tell me more! He's not blonde, is he? You know I've sworn them off."

            "Fucking James," we both muttered, then grinned at each other.

            She sighed and started pushing me out of the apartment. "Not blonde."

            She paused dramatically, and I rolled my eyes.

            "How do you feel about gingers?"

            I stopped in my tracks, my body giving a little shudder, and she ran into me. "Are you kidding me?"

            "No, B, he's a fucking trifecta. Why do you think I let you dink around so long getting ready? You're going to love him!'

            She ran past me down the stairs, and I was suddenly excited to go check out this new band, the Jazz Monkeys or whoever they were.


	11. Bells Will Be Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5  
> Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Carlisle, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice

            Esme and Carlisle stood on the deck and watched the melee in the yard.

            All three of their boys were under the old oak tree, kicking leaves and harassing each other.

            Emmett held Jasper in a headlock, while Jasper's legs were wrapped around Edward's waist. Edward snaked a hand up and started to rub Emmett's scalp with his knuckles, and they fell into a writhing pile, calling each other names and grabbing for sensitive parts.

            "Boys!"

            Carlisle's voice rang out over the yard in that tone that only dads could pull off. He only needed the one word for them to separate.

            They scattered, laughing, and drifted towards the three young women who stood to the side talking quietly. Suddenly, Edward grabbed the girl with long, dark hair and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She screamed and swatted as he carried her to the old fire pit. Emmett and Jasper soon followed suit, and eventually all three couples were snuggling in camp-chairs around the fire.

            Carlisle draped his arm around his wife, sighing as she grinned at the scene before her. They watched for a few more minutes as the three couples joked and laughed.

            It was rare that all of their boys were home at the same time anymore, and for this weekend, they'd all brought home their significant others. It was a huge step, especially Emmett and Jasper. Neither of them dated anyone longer than a few weeks in the past, let alone invited someone home.

            Edward was different. He didn't fall in love often, but he fell hard. He'd brought Bella to Forks several times already. They'd met during Freshman orientation at U-dub and had been inseparable ever since. He'd recently talked to them about his plans to propose to her during the summer before his senior year, so they would have plenty of time to begin making plans for their future together.

            Esme shivered, rubbing her arms. They'd been outside watching the kids for easily a half an hour, but she wasn't ready to stop.

            Carlisle stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

            She sighed and nodded. "Yes. I love them so much. I mean, I love the men they've become but, watching them today, I miss my boys. I miss when every weekend was like this."

            "Oh, love, just you wait. In a few years our home will be full of grandchildren and our weekends will be a whirlwind of trips to the park and the zoo, and soccer or dance - but in the evenings, we'll get to send them home."

            "That sounds nice."

            "It does, doesn't it?"

            While the kids were all together around the fire, Esme noticed that each couple seemed to be in their own little bubble, whispering or kissing.

            "Come along, dear."

            She grinned and took Carlisle's hand, leading him into the house. She was confident that one, if not all, of her boys would be engaged in the next six months.


	12. Lightning Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20  
> Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Bella

            The sky lit up outside with a bright flash of lightning, illuminating the living room and Bella's pale face. It was only a few seconds before a loud clap of thunder sounded, scaring her even more.

            "Little B, you don't look so good."

            "I'm scared, Emmy. I don't like it when it storms."

            "Aw, it's nothing to be scared of," Emmett slipped his arm around his much smaller sister and gave her a tight squeeze, "just mother nature blowin' off some steam."

            "But Papa said if there's thunder 'n lightning you gotta high tail it inside or you'll get struck by lightning. What does that mean?" Bella sniffled and snuggled into his side.

            "Um, well, if you get struck by lightning...it's like getting electrocuted."

            "Electro-whated?"

            "Shocked! It's like a great big shock! And dad's right, it can fry your melon, so when you see lightning it's time to go inside."

            Her eyes got wide, and she was really scared. Frying your melon was one of her papa's favorite phrases.

            _"Drugs'll fry your melon, short stack. I see it every day."  
 "It was a long day, monkey girl, your papa's melon is fried."_  
  _"Damn, Billy. What's wrong with Jake's head, he fry his melon?"_

            "I don't want a fried melon."

            Emmett wasn't always the sharpest when it came to dealing with his much younger sister, but as tears filled her eyes and her lip started to tremble, he knew he needed a distraction.

            "We'll be safe if we're inside, like now. Hey, wanna do something fun and forget all about this stupid storm?"

            She nodded, eager for whatever fun he was planning.

            "You go to the hall closet and get a bed sheet, and I'll go get everything else, okay?"

            She nodded and ran down the hall as another bolt of lightning flashed. He made his way to the kitchen to get the emergency flashlights from under the sink and the other supplies he needed. When he made his way back to the living room, Bella stood behind the couch clutching the sheet.

            "Alright, girl," Emmett said, setting everything on the couch and taking the sheet from Bella. "Let's get under the super-fort! Rosie says there's only one thing better than this to take a girl's mind off whatever's bothering her, and you're not old enough for the other one. In fact, you'll never be old enough if dad and I have anything to say about it."

            Emmett shook out the sheet, then snapped it in the air and let it drift down, covering the couch and coffee table. He held up the edge and let Bella crawl under.

            "Turn on a flashlight, B, and I'll be right there."

            Flipping off the lights, he climbed under the sheet to hang out with his sister.

            Hours later, their father found them sleeping in their fort, exhausted from who knows what, two spoons and an empty box of his chocolate ice cream near their heads.


	13. Vinyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jasper - Friendship

            After a very long day at work, Bella stopped her favorite thrift store. She was tired and hungry, and maybe a little cranky, but she decided to go anyway. Making her way through the store, she went straight to the entertainment section. She loved flipping through the old record albums, looking for lost treasures.

            There were certain bands she just couldn't pass up if she found them on vinyl - Queen, Cher, Elvis, and the Beatles. She always had her eye out for a copy of the White Album from it's original pressing.

            She blamed her musical obsession on her father Charlie. He was the one who'd introduced her to old music - as well as the joy of finding an out of print record at a flea market or swap shop. Hell, now she even trolled Craigslist these days for old albums, but it wasn't quite as fun. There was something about the musty smell of the records and the feel of the album covers as she flipped through them one by one.

            There was something about the people who hung out in thrift stores too. They were usually colorful and entertaining. She'd had some amazing conversations in second-hand stores about everything from philosophy to medicine.

            And the records were almost always on display near the old books. She could get lost flipping through them as well. They had great, and sometimes awful, cover art and titles. She loved finding cool old collections of poetry or Shakespeare and she had a stash of porny vampire books.

            "Hey, Bella."

            Her friend Jasper came out of the store room and stood beside her with a stack records to put out.

            "Hey. You got anything in there I'd like?"

            She'd been coming into the store since she'd moved to Seattle four years earlier, and he knew what she liked.

            "Well, there's nothing for you, per se, but if you wanted to start Christmas shopping we got a couple of things Charlie might like."

            Her eyes lit up and a grin split her face. "Show me what you've got."

            He went behind the cash register and pulled out two albums that had been set aside.

            She reached carefully for them, and her eyes darted back and forth between the albums and her friend. He'd given her copies of two of her father's favorite albums, Neil Young's Comes a Time and Rush 2112. They weren't uncommon or worth a lot of money, especially in less than mint condition, but Charlie would in love them.

            "Jasper, you have no idea - you've just made my day! My week even!"

            "Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air and laughed. "Consider my day made! Now, let me hold those for you while you find a little something for yourself. We got some new books in too."

            She nodded and flipped through a few more records. Stopping by the shop on her way home had been her best decision all day.


	14. Footsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17  
> Pairing/Character(s):Alice/Jasper

            They whipped into the parking lot, dirt flying and tires squealing. The heavy vehicle lurched to a stop and Emmett, Rose and Jasper climbed out.

            But not Alice.

            She sat in the center of the backseat, staring at the rusted metal door and the glaring neon sign above it reading "Roller Heaven."

            "Al?" Jasper leaned against the door to the Hummer and watched his mate with trepidation.

            "I hate him," she hissed. "He hid from me for three days so I wouldn't know about this."

            Edward's Volvo slowly pulled into next to them and she turned to glare at him.

            "Why is he making us do this? I don't understand."

            Jasper sighed as Edward headed into the building with a crooked smirk and a swagger in his walk.

            "He does it because it seriously freaks you out, and there's very little in this world that entertains him."

            "My suffering should not be entertaining."

            "Suffering?" He snorted at her pout. "They're rented rollerskates, babe, not torture devices."

            "Oh my God. Don't even talk about them." Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she shuddered. "Shoes - previously worn by… I don't even know."

            "Not shoes, skates."

            "Whatever, they go on feet. Dirty, disgusting, sweaty feet."

            "Which have socks covering them."

            "I didn't bring any."

            He reached in his pocket, pulling out a pair of sparkly hot pink ankle socks and she paled

            "Don't make me do this. Don't make me wear those smelly, bacteria riddled, germ traps."

            He stood a little taller, his patience wearing thin.

            "You and I have both lived in some disgusting, unhealthy times, and where we are today is a palace compared to those. You promised Edward that you would participate for an hour of whatever activity he chose. Personally, I can think of a lot worse things he could have come up with, but I know that this is your particular hell. Let's get you in there and find the newest pair of rental skates they've got in your size and get out on the floor. "

            She reluctantly climbed out of the car, but stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Can I knock Edward down a couple of times?"

            "I don't know that they're set up for roller derby, darling, but what the hell? Go crazy."

            "I love you, Jasper. I don't like this and I hate Edward right now, but I love you."

            "I know, sugar. Now, let's go inside and try to have a good time. Focus on how you're the better person, and he'll never see it coming when you knock his ass down. 'Kay?"

            Shaking her hair out, she straightened her back and took his arm. "Fine, but I want to note again I'm not happy about it."

            "Duly noted, sugar." He chuckled. "I'll make a footnote."

            He sidestepped before she could smack him, but her smile told him it would be alright. Edward would get banged up a bit, but no blood would be shed.


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

            Edward's first semester of college was nothing like he expected. His roommates, although great guys, were complete slobs. The food in the cafeteria was awful. His classes were boring, and his mountain bike had been stolen the first week of school.

            The one constant had been Bella. He didn't know what he would have done without her. With all of the other changes he'd been overwhelmed. He didn't want to admit how stressed out he was, but with her he hadn't needed to. She'd just known, like she always did. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she'd gone to Arizona like her mother wanted. Luckily, Renee hadn't contributed to Bella's college fund and Charlie refused to force his daughter to move - yet again - based on her mother's messed up emotions. He let Bella make her own decision, and she'd picked Seattle. And Edward.

            When he'd thought about college it had seemed so grown-up and real, but in reality, he was a weird quasi-adult living three hours from his parents. He still had to email his parents to deposit money in his account and listen to his father bitch about how many minutes he used on his cell phone. His mother complained that he didn't call enough and his older brother Emmett refused to buy him alcohol.

            He wasn't unhappy - in fact he had a great time and loved both Seattle and not living with his parents - but it certainly wasn't the worry-free, casual life he'd mistakenly imagined.

            They'd made it through the first semester though, and he couldn't wait to spend two weeks at home - letting his mother take care of him and do his laundry, eating her foods - especially her Christmas cookies - hanging with friends, and spending time with Bella when they didn't have to worry about homework or exams.

            Emmett had picked them up at Bella's dorm and loaded his car for the drive back home to Forks. Though the more he thought about it, Forks wasn't home anymore. It would always be where he was from, but his home was with Bella.

            As Emmett adjusted the stereo and made fun of Edward for riding in the back seat with his girlfriend, Edward wrapped Bella in his arms and tuned everything else out. They leaned against the door and were asleep in minutes.


	16. Instant Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward

            He flipped his hood on as the misty rain started again. The weather was cold and damp, it had been for days, but he paid it no mind. It meant nothing to him. He didn't need the sweatshirt or the hood, but he needed to maintain the illusion. He forced himself to walk at a leisurely, human, pace and made another loop around the path through the woods near the outskirts of Forks.

            He'd been walking for the better part of twelve hours, and he didn't think he'd be stopping any time soon. He didn't know how to deal with the chaos in his brain. He was normally logical and unemotional. But not anymore. Not since she'd walked into that damn biology class and flipped her hair over her shoulder. In that moment, he'd become someone he didn't know at all. Someone who felt, who feared, whose dead heart had returned to life after simply being in her presence.

            Hours after he'd fled the school, he could still smell her and see her pale white skin. It begged him to touch it. To see if it was as soft and warm as he imagined. He could hear her heartbeat and the whoosh of her blood through her veins. It was like a symphony for his ears only, calling to him. It pulled him, tethering him to her in a way he'd never imagined possible.

            And he was wearing a groove in the muddy path outside of Forks because if he stopped, he was going to go find her. Hell, he imagined finding her house and climbing in the damn window to watch her sleep.

            Tilting his head to the sky, he focused on the rain and tried to feel each drop as it landed on his face. He had to get a grip. Draining the girl was tempting, so tempting, but more than that he had an overwhelming need to keep her, to protect her and make her his own.

            Wiping his face, he opened his eyes and met his sister's gaze as she approached. He'd sensed her presence and heard her mentally singing _My Favorite Things._

            _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
  _Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
  _Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
  _These are a few of my favorite things._

            "Edward."

            "Alice."

            She huffed and tapped her toe, making a squishing sound, then she squinted at him in irritation thinking about the damage the mud was doing to her shoes.

            "Do you need to hunt before you come home?"

            "Not before I come home," he muttered.

            She pretended not to hear him, though he knew she had.

            "Then let's go. We've got a lot to talk about."

            He took a deep, unnecessary, breath but didn't make a move. He wanted to believe her, to have faith in her vision, but it wasn't just himself he had to worry about anymore.

            "It'll be alright, Edward. She'll be alright. I promise."


	17. Cloudy with a Chance Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            Edward sat at the table reading the newspaper and eating cereal. His mug was nearly empty, so Bella grabbed it on her way to the kitchen, and he patted her ass with a quick, "Thanks, babe."

            "Welcome."

            She dumped the dregs of his coffee in the sink before turning the kettle on and grabbing her own mug and rummaging around for breakfast.

            With her toast made, she filled their mugs, doctoring them up and trying to hide the grin that threatened to cover her entire face. After a couple of centering breaths, she carried everything to the table. She put Edward's mug on his placemat and picked up the sports section, shaking it out to straighten it.

            From the corner of her eye, she saw him put the mug to his lips, and she held her breath, waiting. He sputtered and made a funny face, then reached for her mug.

            "You mixed up the mu-" he stopped and stared at the matching mugs full of hot chocolate and cloud shaped marshmallows. Shaking his head, he chuckled. "You didn't mix up our mugs. Where's my coffee, woman? You know I can't function without coffee."

            He was teasing, and her heart was so full of love for him. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through this without bursting into tears or melting into a mushy love sick pile of goo at his feet.

            Wrapping both hands around her warm mug, she licked her lips and looked up at him before she spoke. "Yeah, I know how you are about coffee."

            "But you made me hot chocolate."

            "Yup."

            "Because…"

            "Because if I can't have caffeine for the next seven months, you can't either."

            "Why the hell can't you have caffeine for seven months?"

            She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to figure it out. His brows furrowed and his head cocked for a second before he righted it and his eyes got wide.

            "Holy shit. Really?"

            She nodded and giggled as he reached for her and pulled her over into his lap. His hand was shaky as it slid around to her stomach. He was smiling, but his eyes weren't quite focusing.

            "Bella. I…This is...Wow."

            "I know."

            "You're sure?"

            "I went to the doctor yesterday."

            "Wow."

            "You already said that." She hugged him and laughed at his shock.

            His hands came up to cup her face, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Marry me."

            At that, she threw her head back, laughing. "You've already said that, too, six months ago."

            "I still mean it." He grinned, finally coming back to himself. "I love you so much."

            "I love you, too."

            "You're serious about the coffee?"

            "You can sneak some at work."

            "Deal."

            His put his hand back on her stomach and gave her a crooked smile. Their eyes held for a second before he leaned in, murmuring "I love you" one more time before their lips met.


	18. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            The light was just beginning to streak through the windows when Bella woke. She was wrapped tightly in Edward's arms, their bodies sticking together in the humid air. She watched him sleep, his cheek twitching and little snores escaping every few seconds. Knowing he would stir but not wake, she untangled herself and made her way to the bathroom.

            Quietly, she went to the kitchen and fixed a mug of coffee before going outside onto the deck. It was their last morning at the cottage. Reality loomed on the horizon, and she wanted to push it back for as long as possible. She knew Edward felt the same and wouldn't pack the car until they absolutely had to go.

            They'd gotten so busy with work and life that escaping to his parent's cottage had become a rarity. And it broke her heart. Nothing was more important to her than Edward, and life was pulling them apart. Not in different directions, but in the sense that they only saw each other across the dinner table or as they climbed into bed, exhausted. It wasn't how she wanted to live.

            She stared at the water, watching the fish jump and listening to the sounds of the lake coming to life. Old Mrs. Cope was out hanging her laundry on the line while Mr. Banner crept from her bungalow and over to his fishing boat, docked at his own place two houses down. Bella grinned but remained quiet. Their not so secret affair had been going on for years.

            With a sigh, she set down her mug and made her way to the shore. Kicking off her flip-flops, she stepped into the water up to her ankles. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she stretched her arms in the air before wrapping them around her waist and tipping her face to the sky, letting the sun warm her skin. The water was cool and the sun was warm, her body balancing the two.

            Standing there, absorbing the fresh air, lake breeze, and calm energy, she lost track of time.

            Noises behind her brought a smile to her face, then Edward's warm arms wrapped around her waist.

            "Morning, love." He moved her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

            "Mmm. Morning."

            "It's our last day."

            She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I wish we could stay."

            "We'll be back."

            She turned around and draped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to hold you to that."

            "You love it here."

            It was a statement, but she felt the need to confirm it. "I do, and I don't want us to forget how good we feel when we're here. Twice a year isn't enough."

            His eyes held hers for a second, then he grinned. "There's a place for sale in the cove, maybe we could take a look before we head home?"

            She nodded eagerly, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

            Their last day at the lake was suddenly full of promise.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Charlie, Renee

            Sunday dinner at Bella's parent's began as it normally did, with everyone in the living room watching the end of the news. Bella and I had been married for four years, and these nights were fairly predictable. When the news finished, Charlie turned off the TV and made his way to the kitchen to fry the fish the two of us had caught earlier.

            There wasn't much conversation; there never was. Charlie and I got along fine, but Renee had never liked me. I tried, but nothing made a difference. Charlie once told me Renee would have hated anyone Bella married. He said I shouldn't take it personally, but I did. I couldn't help it.

            "Pass the potatoes, please, Bella."

            Charlie rolled his eyes,and I wanted to throw something across the table. The damn potatoes were right in front of me, yet she asked Bella to reach over and get them.

            She ignored me for the rest of the meal, and I knew that, somehow, I'd done something to really piss her off. Eventually she'd let me know what it was, the torture was just waiting for her to strike.

            Bella squeezed my hand under the table and mouthed "sorry" before helping Renee clear the table.

            When she hadn't said anything before she went to the kitchen for dessert, I knew it was coming. She'd held it in all night, all day really, and I was about to get it. I just hoped Bella didn't get in the crossfire.

            She dished up pineapple upsidedown cake and poured coffee, then returned to her seat. She stirred her coffee and sighed.

            "Bee Bee."

            I hated the childish name she used for my wife and I knew it meant something serious was about to go down. I clenched my jaw and waited.

            "Have you given any thought to adoption?"

            Bella choked on her coffee, and my previously clenched jaw fell open. What the fuck was she talking about?

            "I mean, since Edward apparently can't get you pregnant."

            I turned to Bella, whose face was red with rage, but words failed me. I blinked at her and thought of all the times she'd told me we didn't have to come to Sunday dinner.

            Bella grabbed my hand on the table and squeezed, swallowing hard. She blinked away tears before she stood.

            "How dare you? I mean, really, how dare you? Edward has been nothing but kind to you even though you're always a bitch to him! And for your information, we've been pregnant. Twice. So maybe Edward's not the problem."

            She wiped her eyes as her mother sputtered and looked shocked.

            "Edward, I'm so sorry. We don't ever have to see her again, I swear it." She pulled at my arm and I stood, following her. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'll call you soon. I can't stay here."

            Holding hands, we walked to the car, both of us in a daze, but united.

            Always together.


	20. British Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            I pushed through the door to my building after a long day of work and groaned at the site in front of me. What dumb ass decided to live on the tenth floor of a building that had an elevator that was broken more often than was working?

            Oh wait, I did.

            I took a deep breath and hitched my bag on my shoulder before starting up the stairs. I'd only made it to the second step when someone else came through the doors.

            "Bloody fucking hell! Again?"

            Holy crap. It was my new neighbor. My new, hot, British neighbor. All I knew was that he was hot as hell and my co-workers referred to him as the British Invasion since someone had made a joke about me letting him invade my vagina. I work with a bunch of pervs, what can I say?

            He huffed out a loud breath and came over to the stairs where I'd frozen in place. I expected him to blow right by, but he stopped next to me and smiled.

            "Hello, neighbor." He ran his hands through his hair before stuffing them in his pockets. "I've been meaning to stop by and chat. Would you like to join me in a hike up these stairs?"

            "I don't… Well, sure." Why the hell not?

            "Brill. I'm Anthony, by the way."

            "Bella."

            "Lovely to meet you, Bella. Shall we?"

            "Sure, um, but I might be a little slow. I mean, my legs are way shorter than yours, and I'm really tired."

            "Working late or partying?"

            "Oh, well, reading actually."

            He smirked and laughed like he knew a secret. "Oh, yeah? Reading the mommy porn, were you? I hear that Fifty bloke is a page turner."

            "Stop right there. I'm not a mommy. So let's be honest, if I were to read something like that it would be called erotica, and I don't want to talk about Fifty. I don't think we don't know each other well enough to have a pull to publish conversation without one of us upsetting the other."

            His face was blank, like he had no idea what I was talking about. Oh, hell. I hated it when I word vomited on people.

            "Sorry, I'm not usually so weird. Well, maybe I am, but I usually make better small talk." I laughed, trying to ease the moment and not feel like a complete fool. "How long have you been in the States?"

            "Bah, don't worry. I'm easy." He waved his hand in front of himself to say no big deal. "I've been here four years. I quite like it, but I have to admit I'm still adjusting. Sometimes it's like we speak a different language, right?"

            I grinned and laughed.

            "Right."

            Maybe I hadn't completely ruined my chances of being invaded.

            And I still had five flights to convince him I wasn't crazy.


	21. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11  
> Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Charlie

            It was late when Bella woke up thirsty and decided to go downstairs for a drink.

            She was surprised to see the light from the TV flickering in the living room and wondered what game could have kept her father up so late. But it wasn't a game on the television. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she stopped, the images on the screen made her freeze in place.

            It was her mother. She was with some friends in an old school car slowly cruising what looked like the parking lot at First Beach. Bella remembered the old car from when she was a kid, it had been Billy's car, the one he was driving in the wreck that paralyzed him.

            The picture was grainy, the way old movies sometimes were. She remembered the giant camera Charlie had used when she was a kid and smiled, thinking about him standing around filming her mother and her friends with that beast on his shoulder.

            "Renee," someone off screen yelled, "when you going to ditch that loser and get with a real man?"

            Bella watched as her mother ran her fingers through her hair and laughed. "Like who, you, Joshua Uley? I don't think so!"

            There was a loud, sharp laugh, then Charlie's came through the microphone. "Leave my girl alone, Joshua! Find your own!"

            There was a chorus of awe's, then Renee waved at the camera and grinned. "Love you, Charlie!"

            The music coming from the car got louder, and Bella covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she recognized an old Bon Jovi song. Renee and her girlfriends lifted their hands in the air, singing and swaying.

            "They're going to run Billy's car out of gas and never leave the parking lot," Joshua chuckled.

            "Yeah, but he's having a great time showing off for Sarah."

            "Ain't that the truth?"

            They laughed and the camera cut off, leaving a blue screen.

            Bella sniffed and wiped her eyes, and Charlie's head whipped around, catching her watching.

            "Shit, baby." He fumbled for the remote as if he could rewind it and take away what she'd seen.

            "It's okay, daddy. I don't remember a lot of times she wasn't fighting with you."

            He stood and walked over, pulling her into his arms.

            "She loved us, baby. A long time ago, before life got crazy, she loved us, and she left so we would all be happy."

            "I know. I just… I've never seen her like that, so in love with you."

            "Well, what can I say? I'm a catch." He squeezed her tight and laughed, lightening the mood.

            "You're a great catch, daddy, and Sue Clearwater is lucky to have you." She stepped out of his arms and went back up the stairs without ever getting a drink.

            Charlie stood there, shocked, wondering when his daughter had gotten so smart.


	22. Unbeliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10  
> Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Edward/Jasper BFFs

            Emmett slammed on the brakes before whipping the car into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. The faded sign had seen better days, but it read 'Dairy Dreams' and had a picture of cartoon ice cream cones floating on top of clouds.

            "What the hell?" Jasper straight-armed the dashboard and held on for dear life.

            "Jesus, Emmett! Are you trying to kill us?" Edward held onto Jasper's headrest as he slid around in the backseat.

            Emmett ignored them jumped out of the car almost before he was fully parked. He hopped a knee-high fence and ran across the small lawn. He was like a kid on Christmas, grinning and laughing.

            "Get your asses over here!"

            Jasper finally saw what had his friend so worked up and doubled over in laughter himself. Edward just shook his head, fighting a smile.

            "Come on! It's a wishing well! I've got some change!"

            "Seriously, what the fuck is your fascination with wishing wells?" Jasper stepped over the fence, following his friend.

            "Dude, they're like, awesome mo-jo."

            "They're not real." Edward shook his head and walked with Jasper to join him. "They don't grant wishes or anything."

            "Duh," Emmett laughed. "You need a genie for that shit. Wishing wells just - they let you put your wishes in the cosmos, you know, so they can come true."

            Edward didn't get it. "You still only have a fifty-fifty chance of something coming true after you make a wish on it."

            Jasper grinned, finally understanding where his friend was coming from. "I get it. If you don't put it out there, it can never come true."

            "Right!" He held a penny out to Jasper. "Make it a good one, man."

            Jasper nodded and thought for a second before tossing his coin into the well.

            "You want one, unbeliever?" Emmett raised a brow at Edward, daring him to make a wish.

            Edward groaned. "Fine. I wish you weren't such a fool."

            "You can't wish for that! You can't tell anyone what your wish is or it won't come true for sure."

            "Fine."

            Edward shook the penny in his hand as if he was shaking a pair of dice and dropped it in the well.

            "Alright, man!"

            Emmett held his own penny between his hands and put them up to his mouth, closing his eyes like he was saying a prayer. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes, sighed and reached over the well, letting the penny fall.

            He winked and grinned at both Edward and Jasper before running towards the parking lot, calling out behind him, "Hurry up, losers. I'll buy you some ice cream!"


	23. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            I held the baby on my hip and watched Edward come up the path to the house. The leaves swirled around his feet, reminding me of the day we met.

            _I'd stormed out of the hospital, thirteen and pissed at my father for dumping me off with the nurses while he investigated some accident on his day off. I kicked at a pile of leaves, mumbling and cursing about how he cared about everyone in Forks except me. I'd stirred up quite a cloud of leaves when I realized I wasn't alone. There was a kid in a black hoodie beside me, surrounded by the whirling leaves as well._

            _I stopped, hands on my hips, still pissed off. "What are you doing?"_

            _"Um." He looked around, like he was surprised I was talking to him. "Kicking leaves with you?"_

            _"Why? I don't even know who the fuck you are."_

            _"No one here knows who the fuck I am. You looked like you were having fun, and I was bored." He shrugged. "But now I see you're kind of pissed off. So I'll just let you be. Sorry."_

            _"Wait. What do you mean no one knows who you are?"_

            _"We just moved here. My dad and my step-mom and me. She grew up here."_

            _"So why are you at the hospital, is someone sick?"_

            _"No, my dad works here. What about you?"_

            _I leaned back against the building and sighed before explaining to him that I'd once again been ditched by my father._

            _After getting over my initial shock that he'd invaded my leaf-kicking-space, I got a good look at him and couldn't believe he was even talking to me. He was gorgeous. WAY out of my league. But we talked for hours that day. About moving across the country and being the new kid in school, having father's who were always on call, and about losing our mothers. I couldn't believe how much we had in common, but we did. And from that moment on, we were a team. Unlikely friends at first and then so much more._

            I made my way to the front door and stepped out, lifting Ella's hand to wave. "Hi, daddy!"

            "How are my girls?" Edward asked, coming up the steps before giving us each a quick kiss.

            "We're fine. Did you have a good day?"

            He shrugged before putting his jacket on a hook. He wore scrubs from the hospital, and I wondered where his suit was, but I didn't want to ask.

            "Long. I missed you two, but it's a gorgeous day."

            "It is. You want to go kick some leaves with me?"

            He laughed, raising his brow. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days, Mrs. Cullen?"

            I slapped his arm and chuckled. "Kids these days speak a different language, and in case you've forgotten, we're parents. But if you can get your daughter to sleep, I'll meet you in the bedroom."

            He reached for the baby and winked. "Deal."


	24. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward

            I have moved more times than I can count. No, that's not true. I know exactly how many times it's been. I just don't like to think about it.

            I hate moving. Carefully repacking my history - the invaluable pieces of my lifetimes that chronicle who Edward Cullen has been, in life and afterword. It seems both necessary and frivolous. There's always a chance that these things that seem so integral to who I am will crumble and fade or be destroyed even before I am. Every time I pack them up I'm reminded of who I was and what I've become. Memories I hold tightly to but would rather keep locked away.

            I'm no longer responsible for packing my clothing when we move. Alice has taken that job over for the entire family. Jasper is in charge of electronics; Emmett and Rose coordinate our vehicles, deciding what to sell or abandon. Esme and Carlisle take care of our documents - identification, school records, insurance and deeds to property. They work closely with a lawyer named Jenks - just as they've worked with his father and grandfather.

            My job is to plan for our moves. As soon as we settle in somewhere, I begin to preparing for the next time. There are plans for how long we can stay in one place and where to go next, where to go if we have to leave in a hurry and where to meet if we're separated. I keep track of where we've lived and who we've been. None of it is written down anywhere; we couldn't risk anyone finding a list like that. But I know it all.

            This morning, I'm driving down the dirt road that leads to our home in Forks, Washington. The sun is coming through the trees on the passenger side, shining through the window, and the skin on my arm sparkles softly in the light. It rains here over 200 days of the year, so I don't worry about anyone seeing me as I follow the last curve before our driveway.

            Forks wasn't on our short list for this move, but Alice insisted that I check into it all the same. She claims Forks will be important to us, to me, and that I should never rule it out.

            My sister knows something about our future that she isn't telling me.

            I know how her gift works, how telling me could influence my decisions and change everything, but what I haven't told her is that I feel it too. Forks will be a turning point - for all of us - but I have no idea why.

            All I know is that with every day that goes by I feel more of a pull towards the Pacific Northwest. There is something here that I am meant to find.

            And now, since Carlisle was offered a position at Forks General as an emergency room doctor, I'll get the chance to figure it out.


	25. Map Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16  
> Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

            I woke to find Bella standing across the room looking at a map of the world on the wall. My mother had once again redecorated the guest room, this time with a nautical theme.

            Bella looked gorgeous. Her hair was rumpled from sex and sleep. She wore a strappy tank top with boy shorts and nothing more.

            I stretched and settled with my hands behind my head. I watched her for a few minutes, and she seemed oblivious to me, running her finger along the map and sighing. Eventually, I cleared my throat to let her know I was awake.

            "Good morning, Beautiful."

            "Hey." She chuckled, turning around and climbing back into bed with me. "Good morning to you, too."

            "What were you doing over there, planning a trip around the world?"

            "Funny. Just thinking about what your dad said."

            I shifted and rolled to my side to face her. "What my dad said?"

            "Yeah. At dinner he said he'd give you a honeymoon anywhere you wanted if you didn't plan a wedding as insane as your sister's."

            "Bella-"

            "Stop. I wasn't thinking about our honeymoon." She rolled her eyes. "I woke up first and saw the map. I looked at it for a while and then I thought - where would I go if I could pick anywhere?"

            I knew I had to say something. I licked my lips, afraid that it was all too much for her.

            "It's not that I don't want to marry you. It's just...My parents don't even know we're together. We said we'd wait until after Alice's wedding to tell anyone."

            I'd moved back to Seattle just in time for my sister's engagement party, and she'd gotten it in her head to use her wedding as the vehicle to reunite me with my ex, Tanya. It might have worked too, until I met Alice's new best friend… Bella. One look, and I was done for. But then Alice morphed into Bridezilla and freaked out if anything didn't go the way she planned. Bella and I both knew we couldn't rock the boat. We'd spent the past six months falling for each other, hard, and hiding it from everyone.

            "I know, and I still agree. Alice will flip out if she finds out we're together." She leaned forward and kissed me. When she pulled back she grinned, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "But you're an idiot if you think your parent's don't know we're sleeping together after this weekend."

            "What? No way."

            I'd been so careful. Kept my hands to myself when I wanted to touch her. Bit my tongue when there were a million inane things I wanted to tell her. It had been the longest three days of my life.

            "Babe, you haven't slept in your room at all and, frankly, this room reeks of sex."

            "It does not!" I sniffed the air, but the only thing I could smell was Bella. And us. Oh fuck. "It does, doesn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SydneyGen and Leckadams for helping me read these over before posting.


End file.
